


Long Winter Days

by baeconandeggs, xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Baekhyun had always disliked winter. Every year he counted down days when the foul season would change into spring. This year he counted again but something was different
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 202
Kudos: 444
Collections: BAE2020





	Long Winter Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbhsequoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsequoia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** It's been a while since I took part in an exchange and I must thank my lovely prompter and amazing mods for this experience. It's been such smooth sailing and really got me back into this fandom and writing. 
> 
> To prompter: when I saw this prompt, I had to write it. Such a cute fluffy prompt it was. I hope you like this attempt to fill it
> 
> Thank you also my beta for helping me out and clearing some persistent problems that I had through-out the story. You are awesome! 
> 
> And unless it is clear, the italics are Baekhyun's thoughts, not said aloud. :)

Long winter days

Days left until winter ends 120

Baekhyun huffed and brushed the show flakes off his jacket as he stomped through the park on his way home after the morning shift. He hated winter, the cold air hurt his face and made his skin peeled off with the dryness. He hated layering clothes on clothes to stay warm, even in the office it was cold and unforgiving. He hated the slippery slush that iced over night and made him fall down in the morning. He hated winter. Period. Yet there was nothing he could do to change it, it wasn’t like he could just move to some warm country – no, he loved his country too much, it was just hard at this time of the year.

Sighing again, Baekhyun pushed hands deeper into his pockets and trudged forward in the cold weather. The bright laughter of a child got his attention and he glanced towards the sound, a brief smile flashed on his lips as he watched the little girl jump and run around in the snow all the while exclaiming and laughing happily. _If only I could find the happiness in the winter again._

Days left 115

The first snow that fell five days ago had already melted, leaving the pathway wet. Baekhyun pulled his scarf closer and higher up to cover his face as he walked against the wind. He barely glanced around as he marched home, eager to get there before he would freeze to death. _Even the snow is better than this bitter wind._

Days left 110

The day brought in sunshine, although brief and not warm, it was a welcomed change in the gloomy and dark weather that had stayed over Seoul for the past week. Baekhyun’s spirits were raised and he walked through the park leisurely. It was still cold, sure, but he wasn’t freezing, for now at least. Looking around he smiled at a young couple huddled together and holding hands like their lives hung on it. His eyes noticed a small dog coming towards him and he stopped and smiled down at it. Asking if he could pet it he crouched down at the permission and pet the dog with a big smile, making small talk with the owner. Standing up he continued the slow walk home, feeling better than he had been in ages. _I guess sometimes winter days are not that bad?_

Days left 100

The winter hit hard on this day, it was close to Christmas now and the streets were filled with couples and busy parents finding the perfect presents for their children. The park was full as well, the ice rink had been erected and people were enjoying the sports in the main part of the park. Baekhyun walked closer to the area, lured in by the stalls where steam rose up in the cold air.

He bought a snack of warm pumpkin cake and gnawed on it as he looked around. One stall caught his eyes, it was situated at the end of the small line of stalls, small and hardly any covers to keep the owner warm. Baekhyun could see the pink hair blowing in the wind as the owner served a hot drink to a customer with a big smile. He took a step towards the stall before he was stopped with his phone ringing, the caller reminding him that he was already late for the meeting. Baekhyun apologized and almost ran through the park. _Pink haired man, I shall learn more about you._

Days left 98

Two days until Christmas. It was rare that Seoul had snow for Christmas and it seemed a bit unlikely for this year too as Baekhyun looked at the bleak, gray scenery around him. The small festival ground was a nice change to it at least with the lights and Christmas music playing from the speakers. It was pretty, Baekhyun could give it that but not as pretty as the pink haired man he came to see today.

He had made sure today nothing would stop him from trying to talk to the man. For the past few days he had been working overtime or rushing between meetings that it was just impossible to come back but today – finally, today was the day.

“Coffee! Hot chocolate! Have some coffee!”

Baekhyun grinned at the loud voice and walked towards the stall. There was a small line forming already when he got there, giving him plenty of time to look at the owner. He was tall, that was the first thing that Baekhyun noticed and that mellow pink hair was intriguing. The man didn’t look much older than himself which surprised him but at the same time now really, because who in their older days would dye their hair pink?

“So, what can I get for you?”

Baekhyun stared at the man, blinking before a wide grin spread over his lips – ah, such a deep voice. “Just a hot chocolate this time.” He smiled, taking in the large eyes and equally large ears.

“Here, that’s 2000 won”

Baekhyun nodded and handed the notes before accepting the hot beverage, “Are you staying here over the holidays?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Depends how many people are around. But I plan to be here.”

“Okay, great! See you then” Baekhyun grinned and stepped away from the stall with a small wave. _Tall, handsome, deep voice – just my style._

Days left 96

Christmas Eve. Their boss had been friendly for once and let everyone leave the office after lunch with words that the office would stay closed the next day and everyone should celebrate the rare days off with their loved ones. Baekhyun wondered if the sudden freedom had something to do with the fact that his boss had found a new lover just a few months ago. At least, everyone seemed to think it was that but hey, Baekhyun wasn’t one to complain even if he didn’t have anyone to spend the night with.

He contemplated only for a moment when his friend from the office asked him to join a last minute shopping for his husband – it was too early for the pink haired man to be at the park, right? And Baekhyun loved shopping with Jongdae so it was a win-win situation.

The two spent hours at the shops before Baekhyun finally took the subway home, deciding to get off at the stop near the park. He told himself that it was because the weather was nice but deep inside he knew it was because of a certain vendor.

He bought a big portion of ddobbokki on the go and snatched two sticks to eat with before he exited the station. Walking quickly in the cold wind, he hoped to reach the festival area before the food got cold.

Baekhyun stopped right in front of the pink haired man’s stall, presenting the food to him, “bet you didn’t eat your lunch yet”

“Huh? Oh.. hello!” The owner smiled after a short confusion. “What’s this for?” He asked, tilting head to side as he stared between the food presented to him and the man holding the food.

“Lunch” Baekhyun deadpanned and continued after an awkward silence fell over, “I didn’t feel like eating alone so I got portion for two. I mean, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

“N-no! I want to” The stall owner was quick to smile as he scratched his neck embarrassed. “Um.. You want something to drink? It’s on me.”

“Hot choco,” Baekhyun smiled, tasting the food as he waited for the drink, “it’s good! The ahjumma makes it just perfect. You know, the one at the station corner? Exit four, I always buy from her. Ah, what’s your name?”

“It’s Chanyeol,” the stall owner chuckled, “and I think I know who you mean but I’ve never tasted from the stall. I usually just have kimbab with me here.”

“Just kimbab? How do you survive?!” Baekhyun gasped, pointing the other with a piece of rice cake. “It’s good that I brought these to you then.” He grinned and winked as he ate the treat. _Chanyeol, nice to meet you._

Days left 95

Baekhyun had always prided himself as the outgoing one, one that talked to each and everyone without any barriers. He could talk endlessly for hours about everything but himself and that’s what he realized as he walked towards the stall on Christmas Day – he talked for two hours with Chanyeol yesterday but he didn’t even tell him his name.

It was early afternoon, the park was filled with families and couples enjoying the holiday spirit. The weather was fine, for once it wasn’t windy although it was freezing. Baekhyun had bundled up in a warm fluffy jacket instead of his usual sleek woolen one, head covered in big fluffy beanie. It was his free day, he could have spent it indoors, moping alone, playing some games, drinking some beer but he decided to brave the weather and see the pink haired, big eared stall owner at the park.

“Don’t your ears freeze off?” He asked as he stepped in front of the said man, staring at the bright red skin exposed to the harsh weather.

“Huh?” Chanyeol looked up with big eyes, hand moving to his ear subconsciously, “I’m used to it.” He mumbled with a shake of head, patting his hair down, “the usual?” He asked, already fixing a hot chocolate for the man.

“Yeah… it’s not healthy though. You should wear a hat. It’s freezing today.”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Chanyeol challenged, adding extra whipped cream to the drink before handing it to the man.

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun grinned and accepted the drink. “Name’s Baekhyun and I hate the winter, it’s freezing and your bright red ears make me uncomfortable.”

Chanyeol’s laughter was loud and bright, head thrown back in mirth. “At least my hot chocolate is good? Seeing as you keep coming back.”

Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow, hiding a smile behind the cup as he sipped the sweet drink. “Maybe it’s worth sacrificing a day off.”

Seeing as there were other customers, Baekhyun moved aside, slowly walking around the festival grounds. He stopped in front of a big decorated tree erected near the ice rink. Staring at it in deep thoughts he finished the drink, jumping little when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Now that you have sacrificed your day off for me, want to join me for dinner in a few hours?”

Baekhyun turned around quickly, hand still held against his chest in surprise. He looked up at the smiling face bearing somewhat an expectant look as the man stared down at him. Baekhyun’s gaze fluttered to Chanyeol’s eyes, “I don’t know… I mean, you just scared the hell out of me...”

“I’m so-”

“...but I’d like to.” Baekhyun grinned brightly. “It’s Christmas and while I don’t mind eating alone it is always better with a company and if you’re offering.”

“I’ll close the stall at six.” Chanyeol said, “I have to get back but..see you!” He smiled in relief, waving as he jogged back to his stall to serve the next customer.

_A Christmas date? Cliché._

Days left 89

Baekhyun supposed this was it. This was going to be the day he would stay in and look at the New Year celebrations from TV because it was cold - it was beyond freezing with the temperature dropping down to -20 celsius. Though he would admit as pretty as clear, starry skies could be, there was no freaking way he would step out there today.

That was the plan really.

Until.

Chanyeol sent him a message with too many smileys and too cheery messages to this weather. And Baekhyun once more broke his promises to himself and bundled up in five layers and rushed out to meet the pink haired man.

Shivering in cold, Baekhyun watched the people rushing around, trying to find a perfect spot to see the festival stage. Chanyeol wanted to see the performance, Baekhyun supposed it was alright – though staying home warm would have been better.

“Hey Baekhyun!” Chanyeol grinned as the tall man stepped close, “Waited for long? The subway was packed and I missed the next one.”

Baekhyun shrugged, pulling a beanie from his pocket. “Someday your ears will really fall off.” He said, strangely affectionate as he looked at the other.

“Thanks” Chanyeol’s laugh was embarrassed one as he put the hat on, “I’m not used to wearing anything in winter, I wear caps though, a lot but I suppose that doesn’t help? But thanks, you didn’t have to.”

Constant chattering from the taller relaxed Baekhyun as they moved through the crowd. He liked the deep baritone voice, it was something he had gotten used to for the past few weeks he had visited the park and the stall. He watched curiously as Chanyeol rummaged through his backpack, handing him two cups to hold. “I know you hate cold and I dragged you here – and I’m so glad that you accepted! Really! I got you warm hot chocolate, no whipped cream though.” He smiled bashfully and it was so so pretty.

“You..” Baekhyun started, watching as the other poured chocolate to the mugs, steaming and warming the cups in his hands. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He smiled widely, “It really is good hot chocolate and trust me, I’ve tried many.”

“Not the only thing I do well,” Chanyeol smirked, putting the thermos away before taking his mug from the other.

“Are you hitting on me, mister?” Baekhyun asked, fighting back a grin. The flirty banter already familiar between them since the Christmas dinner – date, whatever.

Chanyeol’s laugh was hard and loud, tilting his head a little as he scrutinized the other. ”I wouldn’t know.”

”I don’t mind” Baekhyun smiled, sipping his hot drink and letting it warm him from inside. _I wouldn’t mind learning what else you’re good at._

Days left 88

Kiss. Cold lips against cold lips. Baekhyun should have been prepared for it, really. It was hardly a surprise but it still caught him off guard and Chanyeol was moving away when Baekhyun finally caught up with the situation.

Quickly, he leaned in, pressing their lips together again, smiling against Chanyeol’s at the surprised noise the taller made at the touch. ”Happy new year!” Baekhyun grinned widely as he pulled away.

Chanyeol blinked at him, wide eyes staring but not really seeing. He blinked again when Baekhyun sighed and nudged him with his shoulder, bouncing on his feet. ”You can’t just kiss me and then freeze. I thought I saved your brain with the beanie but I guess I was wrong~”

”I-I.. New..J-just.. hehe.. sorry? Not! Not sorry! I mean-”

Baekhyun just laughed at him, turning back to the stage to watch the performance. ”Don’t be sorry. I’m not. A kiss is a great way to start the new year, especially if it leads to something else.”

Chanyeol nodded, his hand finding Baekhyun’s as they watched the performance together, catching each other stealing clances once in a while with a silly smile.

The atmosphere, the hot chocolate and the kiss was making Baekhyun feel warm and fuzzy inside. He glanced at the other with a smile and squeezed his hand. _The weather suddenly feels warmer, it is still -20 celsius isn’t it?_

Days left 80

The new year rolled on like a truck, bringing new projects and sudden meetings in the office. Baekhyun was stuck at the office and Chanyeol had cleared up his drink stall after New Years, claiming that the customers were far and few between now that the festive season was over. Baekhyun supposed that was true as he walked through the park that evening.

Chanyeol had told him where he usually works, a coffee shop a few stations away from the park, co-owned with a friend. Baekhyun hadn’t been there yet, there was absolutely no time for it and whilst he missed the hot chocolate, he realized that he missed the goofy smile and deep voice just the same.

Lounging on his couch, Baekhyun sipped on his beer and thought about it. After the kiss on New Years they had texted, they had talked over the phone, they had met but they hadn’t talked about what they are, they hadn’t kissed again, they hadn’t gone on a date – so what were they? What did he want them to be?

The pink haired man plagued his thoughts more than he wanted to admit to himself. It had been sudden but not unwelcome. Reaching for his phone, Baekhyun chose Chanyeol’s chat and sent a quick message: ’Hey, busy this Saturday? Let’s go see the new action movie’

It took just a few seconds to receive a reply ’I get off at 3’.

’k, the movie runs at 7, dinner before? My treat’

’perfect!!’

’let’s meet at 5, station exit 8? I know a good chinese place there’

’great, can’t wait. See ya’

Baekhyun chuckled, staring at the profile photo a moment too long before closing the app. _Life is about taking chances, why is it so hard to ask him?_

Days left 77

Baekhyun stood outside the exit 8, wrapped in his better woolen coat, dressed in straight pants and fluffy scarf. He wanted to forgo the beanie but after walking in the cold January air for a few minutes he fished it out from his bag and pulled it on snugly – messy hair is better than brain freeze for sure.

“I’m not late am I?” Chanyeol asked at the moment he stopped next to the man, “the bus got stuck in the traffic. I should have taken the subway but the bus stop is closer and I was rushing.”

“It’s okay, relax” Baekhyun laughed, patting Chanyeol’s arm. “At least you got here now.” He smiled, slipping his hand around the taller man’s arm and guided them towards the restaurant. “We have plenty of time before the movie starts. This restaurant has one of the best hot pots I’ve ever eaten, it’s Sichuan style, spicy. And you can take the herbal one too, how about that?”

”Sounds great. It’s been forever since I ate hot pot last time. Eating it alone doesn’t work and friends have been busy.”

”Oh tell me about it,” Baekhyun sighed, squeezing Chanyeol’s arm tighter as he led the way, ”but we can always come and eat it again if you want and if you like it.”

Chanyeol grinned and nodded enthusiastically, “I probably like it, I love Chinese food. Hot pot is great for cold weather too, it warms you from the inside out. Like, I can’t eat spicy food that well but I try and it just warms me up so even if it’s difficult I still do it.”

Baekhyun snorted, leading him into the restaurant. “Well, we’ll see about that.”

The dinner was delicious, shared between the two and a lot of talk and laughter. Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol can play guitar and that he used to be in the school band. Baekhyun instead revealed that he had done some open-mic nights before but for years he hadn’t stepped up on the stage, not after his best friend had moved away after a job. The chatter continued all the way until the movie started and picked right up after they left the movie theater.

“Um...” Baekhyun started, looking at Chanyeol closely, suddenly feeling shy about what he was going to ask.

“What is it, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol frowned, blinking slowly, “why are you staring at me like that, did I do something?”

“What? Ah, no! No, you’re fine.” Baekhyun chuckled, “I just.. Do you have time for dessert?”

Chanyeol stared at him wordlessly before a slow grin crept on his lips, “you?” He asked, wetting his lips as his eyes swept over Baekhyun’s body.

“w-what?! No!” Baekhyun gasped, hitting Chanyeol’s arm. “Yah, we’re not even dating and you – you suggest that?! I’m not that easy.”

A deep chuckle and amused laughter filled the space between them, “would you though, if we were dating?” He asked more seriously, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his own, “tea and cake sounds great though. We can talk about us in the warm cafe.”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks turn red at the words, stunned and unable to answer. He had not expected the other to be so forward when it had been him since their first meeting who had set the pace. “Tea,” he said, letting Chanyeol pull him towards the nearest cafe, “and I would still say no, we don’t know each other that well yet but.. I wouldn’t say no to dating?” He smiled shyly as they stepped inside the warm cafeteria. _First kiss, done. Then making out, not done properly. And third, sex. Man should have principles, right?_

Days left 60

‘good morning Hyunnie~ [image attached]’

Baekhyun laughed at the silly image, proceeding to take one of his own to send it back to his boyfriend. Nothing much had really changed since the movie date and their talk afterwards at the cafe. Well, nothing else had changed than the nicknames were brought in and a lot more messages sent to each other.

There had been dates and dinner dates, kissing at the shadows as well as on door steps. They had been on another date just a couple days ago, in a warm art gallery where they might or might not have stolen a few kisses in the bathroom. But they hadn’t yet visited each others’ apartments.

‘[image attached] morning Yeollie ^^’ ‘I’ll be late to the office today. I’ll call you later, okay?’

Baekhyun collected his things and left to work with a sigh. He felt his phone vibrate with a new message but he ignored it as he walked through the cold park. It was windy again, late January chill penetrating the woolen coat. He thought about their last date and smiled softly as he stepped into the office, promptly ignoring the others as he dragged himself to his cubicle and sat down.

Taking his phone, Baekhyun looked at the last message, an image of the pink haired man sending him a kiss. He chuckled and pocketed the phone to start working. _It’s Valentine’s day in two weeks._

Days left 55

“Let’s go to the ice rink, you know, the one where my stall used to be! The weather is great, it’s sunny and not too cold and it snowed so it’s all pretty, right? Right?”

Baekhyun could hear the happiness in Chanyeol’s voice seeping through the phone line. “But it is still cold.” He said, checking the temperature, “it’s minus 10.”

“Yeah, so? It was a lot more than that on New Years and you didn’t complain that much. Or when we went for a walk along the river and it was windy and you had to run after my dog.”

“Exactly, I had to /run/ after /your/ dog. Running gets you warm for a moment. Trying to stay up on skates does not.”

“But I’ll hold you, I can hug you? I’m tall enough.”

“Rub it, Yeol, rub it in my face.”

“You’re not mad for real, I know you. Now, dress up and meet me there in an hour. I’ll bring hot chocolate with those mini marshmallows from work?”

“I hate you.” Baekhyun mumbled to the phone but was already shuffling around his apartment in search of warm and comfortable clothes. He grinned at the amused laughter at the other end telling him that he doesn’t hate him and he’ll join anyway because Baekhyun cannot resist hot chocolate.

Baekhyun sigh and agreed to meet him, making sure to add that it was for the hot chocolate and not because he actually liked very, very much about the man who made the hot chocolate.

He wasn’t going to admit it to Chanyeol though that it wasn’t the hot chocolate that had kept him warm during their outings for most of the time but the man itself. _Ice skating sucks but Chanyeol will catch me if I fall, right? Actually, no, he’ll let me fall on my ass and laugh about it._

Days left 46

One month anniversary. Not that Baekhyun was counting but it fell on Valentine’s Day too. Someone might have said it was destiny – that the two were destined to be together as their important date fell so close to the day of love.

Baekhyun was concentrating on the task in hand when his phone vibrated with a message, and another and another. Unable to ignore them, he took the phone and was ready to tell whoever it was to shut it as he’s busy but the sweet smile and finger heart staring at him from his screen melted all the anger away.

He unlocked the phone and opened the messaging app to look at the messages, smiling at the image. Chanyeol looked great, he had refreshed the pink today, it seemed as if it was a lot brighter than before. It wasn’t bad, it made Baekhyun wonder if it smelled like strawberries. Now that he looked at the photo he noticed that Chanyeol had stuck a sticker on with a cake and a text ‘happy 1 month’.

It was cheesy, Baekhyun didn’t do cheesy but this brought color on his cheeks and a stupid, stupid big smile on his lips. He ignored the work mates’ snarks in favor of sending a message back to his boyfriend: ‘I didn’t think you would know that. Happy 1 month to you too. See you after work?’ ‘I need to know if your hair smells as good as it looks like’

‘hahahahaha come and smell’

‘oh, trust me I will ;)’ 

_I hope I’ll be smelling and tasting something entirely different for our anniversary – it is Valentine’s Day after all._

Days left 45

A soft light from the window woke Baekhyun up. He snuggled to the warm soft sheets, not ready to let go of the dream world yet.

“Sleep” He heard, mumbled low and husky before a strong arm pulled him close and a soft kiss was pressed against his temple.

Baekhyun smiled, blinking sleepily as he looked at his lover. The bright pink hair shining against the light blue sheets, the strong muscles on his arm, the swell of his hips under the blanket. Snuggling closer he sighed contently, deciding that it was alright for once to stay in bed late. _The smell was intoxicating, the taste was bitter yet sweet and I want to taste it again_

Days left 35

Just barely a month left. Baekhyun was glad. The winter had been cold and long and he could not wait for it to end. He glanced at the tall man walking next to him, beanie still long gone. “You know that I hate winter, right?”

“Mhmm, you’ve told me few times.” Chanyeol grinned, glancing at the shorter man, “but I don’t understand it. It’s time to be cozy, wear super warm sweaters and enjoy warm drinks and just stay indoors and snuggle.”

“That’s exactly it. “ Baekhyun sighed, lacing their fingers, “Sweaters are nice, yes but my face hurts when I go out in the winter and it really is just so awful to walk to work and the office is freezing too. And for a long time I didn’t have anyone to snuggle with. It was just me after my dog died -- just me and a blanket is hardly fun.

I’m not saying that I love it now or anything just because now I have someone to snuggle with but it is more bearable. I think.”

Chanyeol watched him softly, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand as they walked through the park in the brisk winter evening. “Well, I can’t force it but I’m glad,” he said gently and chuckled, “I guess you’ll just have to enjoy it with me then, I’ll snuggle you warm after we’ve been outside, how’s that?”

Baekhyun laughed, grinning at Chanyeol, “Snuggling is good. The fact that you’re steering me towards the ice rink is not.”

“It’ll be fun, I’ll keep you up like last time.”

He had to give that one to Chanyeol, last time they went the taller had kept his promise and steered Baekhyun slowly and gently around the rink, helping him keep his balance and scooping him up when he almost fell down on the slippery ice. “I only agreed to this because you promised me a bath in your apartment.”

His date’s laugh was genuine, “I bought a strawberry bomb just for you, Baek. Now, let’s go!” Chanyeol grinned, pulling Baekhyun towards the rental desk for their skates. _I’m falling, falling so deep with this feeling and I don’t want to stop._

Days left 28

Baekhyun placed a bottle of wine on the table, the steaks kept warm on the stove as he waited for Chanyeol to arrive. His day had been great since the morning, two of the big projects had been finished well, his boss was in a good mood and had gotten them pastries to snack on. He himself, had finally finalized a deal that he had been working on for months and the good mood had followed him when he stopped by the grocery store on the way home.

Checking the food once more he glanced down at himself, his old rugged sweats and t-shirt should be changed before Chanyeol arrived. Baekhyun thought that his luck was at the end when the doorbell rang and he shuffled to the door to open it, “The food’s ready but I’m not.” He said at the moment he noticed his boyfriend and stepped away from the door to go and change.

“Well hello to you too” Chanyeol chuckled lowly, looking over his boyfriend, “don’t bother changing for me. I’ve seen you in worse. Besides, we’ll just be staying here right? It smells so good! What you’re cooking?”

“Steak!” Baekhyun yelled already changing his clothes, making up a lie that he got a sauce on it and it had to be changed anyways. He pulled on a fresh t-shirt and loose pants before walking to his boyfriend to give him a kiss. “Hi!”

Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around his waist as Baekhyun leaned up to kiss him again, slow and deliberate.

“I hope you like the food, it’s been a while since I cooked steak” Baekhyun said as he moved away after a quick peck on Chanyeol’s lips. “The day has been great so I felt like cooking something special especially as I remembered the wine Jongdae gave me like half a year ago. It should go well with the meat.”

“Mhmm, I’m sure it’s good” Chanyeol hummed as he took a seat and opened the wine to pour them a class.

The dinner was a slow event, Baekhyun talked about his day in office while Chanyeol shared some mishaps that happened at the cafe. The chatter mellowed out after the dinner into a comfortable silence. Baekhyun sipped his drink as he watched the other man on his couch: the silly big ears, the fading pink color that looked endearing now that the roots were starting to show, the big dark eyes so full of emotion every time he gazed into them.

“What are you looking at?” Chanyeol asked mildly annoyed at the undivided attention.

“My boyfriend,” Baekhyun shrugged with a smile, “is staring not allowed?” He asked, smiling into his wine as he took a sip.

“It is bothering me.” Chanyeol shrugged, “and I don’t understand what’s there to look at.”

“Oh, there is plenty to look at” Baekhyun smirked as he placed the class on the coffee table before scooting closer, “you don’t see what I see” he said softly, almost uncharacteristically soft as he looked into the deep eyes. _Is it too soon to say I love you?_

Days left 15

It was nerve wracking. It was nothing that Baekhyun hadn’t experienced before but every single time, it was just as bad as it was now. He straightened his shirt and picked an imaginary lint from his dress pants as he sat in the subway with Chanyeol right next to him.

“They’ll like you, don’t worry.” Chanyeol said, looking at his nervous boyfriend.

Baekhyun sighed, “Are you sure they like the wine? Would the rice wine be better, I can still get some if we leave a stop before there is this nice big store that sells pre-”

“They like it, don’t worry so much. You need to remember to breathe.” Chanyeol smiled, chuckling softly. “You’ll do great, just be yourself.”

Baekhyun nodded and listened to Chanyeol talk about whatever as they waited for the right stop. He glanced at his reflection on one of the store fronts – dark pants, light dress shirt and a casual leather jacket on top, he looked good. He really thought that but would it be enough to impress Chanyeol’s parents or his sister?

Baekhyun’s musings were cut short as Chanyeol informed him that they had reached the building and led them inside. Baekhyun stopped him from opening the apartment’s door, looking at his boyfriend nervously.

Chanyeol just smiled at him, brushing his hand against his cheek as he bent down to kiss him softly on the lips, “the hot chocolate is mom’s recipe, I asked her to make it for you today so don’t worry.” He said, his hand sliding down to squeeze Baekhyun’s shoulder for support before keying in the pass code.

Setting his shoes and jacket aside he took the gift bag and cautiously followed the taller man. He stopped in place, standing rigid as Chanyeol’s parents welcomed him with a friendly handshake and a hug from his mother. Baekhyun handed them the gift, bowing his greetings.

It took him some time but after the dinner and nursing his favorite drink, Baekhyun finally relaxed. Chanyeol’s parents were easy going just like their son and his sister was beautiful and a terrible tease when she dropped by with her baby girl. He felt accepted, better than he would have ever imagined and he even let Chanyeol hold his hand in plain view. Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol’s mom insisted showing some baby photos that made Chanyeol cringe and complain loudly. _I wonder if Chanyeol would ever want to have a baby of his own? I know I wouldn’t mind it with him._

Days left 5

End of March was almost here: marking the end of winter for this year and the beginning of the beautiful season of spring. Baekhyun chuckled to himself as he thought back to the past couple months while he nursed a tea.

He had always disliked the winter but this winter had somehow passed by a lot quicker than the rest. It seemed like it was in no time the harsh winds and snow were melted into puddles and soon dried up by the sun. He looked outside and noticed the trees getting greener and the grass starting to grow again.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew why the winter this time wasn’t that bad – Chanyeol. The pink haired man had stolen his heart from the first week with hot chocolate, silly ears, mismatched eyes and deep voice. “You’re so deep in this Baekhyun, so deep” He whispered, so deep in thoughts that he didn’t realize Chanyeol had woken up and was now leaning over his chair to give him a back hug, “deep in what, Byun?” His voice hoarse from sleep and rough around the edges for not being used yet.

“Deep in you” Baekhyun smiled brightly at him and kissed him. He raised an eyebrow at the baffled expression on Chanyeol’s face and laughed cheerfully.

“Right in the morning, really?” Chanyeol groaned as the words registered and he pushed the other before stepping away to find something to eat.

“It’s a beautiful morning for morning sex,” Baekhyun snickered, eyes twinkling in mirth. _Oh how I’d want to be in you this time._

Days left 0

The kiss was different than all the kisses they had shared before. It felt somehow more sensitive, more meaningful to Baekhyun as their lips molded together in a slow dance. He gasped against Chanyeol’s lips as the other deepened the kiss and pulled him closer, bodies flush against each other.

Baekhyun let his thoughts wander and decided the reason this particular kiss felt so different was because now he knew how much Chanyeol cared for him, cherished him. 

It was cliché. Their relationship from the beginning was a cliché according to Jongdae but sometimes cliché is good. Baekhyun had parroted the words right back at the other, relishing in the warm feeling.

The winter was finally over. The cherry trees would soon be blossoming and Baekhyun couldn’t be happier. He looked at the other when their kisses halted and pecked his lips quickly, “I might not hate the winter as much as I did, now that I met you and have you.” _This is cliché but I fell in love with the pink hair and stupid laugh at the moment I saw it and I want you next to me forever._

The end


End file.
